<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the romans do by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980780">as the romans do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Rome, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, unexpected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale hadn’t expected to meet Crowley that day he walked into the bar in Rome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the romans do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale hadn’t expected to meet Crowley that day he walked into the bar in Rome. He had just walked in to get a portion of fresh oysters, one of his new favorite dishes that he had wished been invented much earlier. The romans sure knew how to make an oyster taste positively divine, they were almost addictive. He had expected a normal eating experience, and then out of nowhere he had spotted those red curls he knew so well. Crowley sat down with a clay cup of wine  in his hand, and he was wearing a pair of dark robes, and some dark glasses that covered his snake like eyes. He immediately thought how hard it must have been to hide them until glasses got invented, and also thought about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was to see the demon again after all this time. He felt happy and safe with him, and immediately thought about the chance to chat with him, and called so got his attention as he sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They toasted, and talked about oysters and temptations, about being a demon and not an aardvark, and seemed to have an incredible good time just being side by side, which was even more unexpected in itself with their status of mortal enemies from opposite sides of an eventual holy war. Even if it should be wrong, accidentally bumping into each other here had been the highlight of Aziraphale’s day, not that he would admit that out loud incase the almighty was listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There just was something special about spending time with someone that was like him, not human, and one that had been with him from the start of this planet’s existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect he would actually care for Crowley this much, but as they parted for the day, he began hoping they would soon run into each other again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>